Emotions
Hungry * Required: N/A * Area: N/A * Trigger: Deplete the food meter by just walking around or standing. Running depletes it faster. Sleeping can also deplete it, especially if you sleep too long. * Required: Yellow Capsule * Area: N/A * Trigger: Eat the yellow capsule. Full * Required: Any food item * Area: N/A * Trigger: Eat too much food. You can eat properly again after you go to bed. The kind of food you eat that triggers this is not equal. The smaller, less effective foods will fill you up less, while the larger, more effective ones will get you to trigger this emotion faster. Sleepy * Required: Blanket * Area: N/A * Trigger: Happens when you wander around long enough without going to bed. The dots around the clock indicate how close you are to this; they start off blue, and as time goes on, they turn orange, and then purple. When over half the dots turn purple, sleepy gets triggered. Hot * Required: Forest Mushroom * Area: N/A * Trigger: Randomly occurs when you eat a forest mushroom. * Required: Bridge God * Area: Wastelands * Trigger: Walk into any of the steaming pools on the east side and stay there for awhile. * Area: Snowfield * Trigger: Walk into the pool with the faucet after you've turned it on and stay there for awhile. Pain * Required: Forest Mushroom * Area: N/A * Trigger: Sometimes happens when eating a forest mushroom. * Required: Bridge God * Area: Jungle * Trigger: Some bulbs (the normal ones, not the green ones) in the ground are actually creatures in disguise, and they'll bite you if you pull them up. * Area: Desert * Trigger: Get hit by any of the cloaked figures with spears. Angry * Required: Blanket * Area: Pine Forest * Trigger: Try to grab three of the following items in the same cycle: ** Gameboy device on the path to the circle of stones in the clearing left of the woodcutter's house. ** Cake slice near the shore where Steve goes to chop trees. ** Figurine in the area with the apple trees south of the ruins. ** Dango, north of the duck pond and the ruins. * Required: Bridge God * Area: Wastelands * Trigger: Talk to Roger the second time when he tries to give you his bat. Select the second option, talk to him again and select the second option. Cold * Required: Forest Mushroom * Area: N/A * Trigger: Randomly occurs when you eat a forest mushroom. * Required: Bridge God * Area: Snowfield * Trigger: Stay in a pool of cold water for awhile. Scared * Required: Blanket * Area: Entrance Zone * Trigger: Let a monkey near the flying robot latch onto you, then wander around in the purple tiled zone long enough. Or bring it to the pedestal near the top of the tiled area. * Area: Pine Forest * Trigger: Giving a Fancy Carrot to the horse on day 2 or 3 by the broken bridge. * Required: Bridge God * Area: Jungle * Trigger: Approaching the large red fish on the west side of the jungle, in a river. This is actually marked on the map. * Area: Tide Pools * Trigger: Approaching Dan on the north side of the area. Only works the first time in each cycle. * Area: Graveyard * Trigger: Walking around at night and approaching the zombie. Only works the first time in each cycle. Embarrassed * Required: Bridge God, Any food item * Area: Jungle * Trigger: Walk through the path above the area with the chameleons, through a bunch of bushes (the view changes to side view). When you get to the other side, you'll get it. Give the hand any kind of food item to leave. Joy * Required: Name God * Area: Entrance Zone * Trigger: From the balloon plant at the end of the path originally blocked by the Name God's statue. You have to step on it multiple times, but not too quickly, or else it will burst. You must step on it until the balloon blows up and flies away. * Trigger: Go up to any of the monkeys in the fields where the flying robot is and let them latch onto you. * Required: Bridge God * Area: Jungle * Trigger: Successfully hop across the river using the flowers on either side. You can reach it from the east by going up the hill near the megalith south of the house. Press the 〇 button when the flower spring is down all the way. Cool * Required: Blanket * Area: Entrance Zone * Trigger: From Jannie by the beach on the other side of the gate east of the bed. You must answer the second option when you talk to him. You can do this multiple times on different cycles. * Trigger: The flying robot after freeing it from one of the purple creatures. See Mecha God for details. * Area: Pine Forest * Trigger: Giving a Fancy Carrot to the horse on day 2 or 3 by the broken bridge. Pretty * Required: Blanket * Area: Fancy Zone * Trigger: Go to the purple ponds to the east of the area around 21:00-22:00 at night, slightly before the bulbous appendages drain all the water. As soon as they drain all the water, they squirt bubbles. Lonely * Required: Blanket * Area: Entrance Zone * Trigger: From Jannie by the beach on the other side of the gate left of the bed. You must answer the first option when you talk to him. You can do this multiple times on different cycles. * Required: Bridge God * Area: Jungle * Trigger: From Steve at the bar when he's drinking. Talk to him a few times. Sad * Required: Angry * Area: Pine Forest * Trigger: Try to grab all of the following items in the same cycle: ** Gameboy device on the path to the circle of stones in the clearing left of the woodcutter's house in Pine Forest. ** Cake slice near the shore where Steve is chopping trees. ** Figurine in the area with the apple trees south of the ruins in Pine Forest. ** Dango, north of the duck pond and the ruins. * Required: Bridge God * Area: Jungle * Trigger: Talk to the bartender at noon as part of getting the Intelligence God. Pity * Required: Blanket * Area: Pine Forest * Trigger: Go to the clearing in the forest with the large tree stump and the barbell on it in the middle of the forest (it's near that macho god statue) at around 5:00 and watch the squirrels. If they're not there, try day 5. * Required: Bridge God * Area: Jungle * Trigger: Go to the house on the east and watch the lady eat a rat. * Area: Wastelands * Trigger: Successfully beat the mini-game required to obtain raw pork. Stinky * Required: Blanket * Area: Pine Forest * Trigger: Walk in on Steve in his house while he's having a drink and go up to him so that he talks to you. You'll be able to do this at around noon time on at least day 6. * Area: Jungle * Trigger: Go up to the large, flat orange flower with the fly hovering around it. On the east side of the Jungle. * Area: Snowfield * Trigger: Walk up to the yeti creature before it's taken a bath. Itchy * Required: Forest Mushroom * Area: N/A * Location: N/A * Trigger: Randomly occurs when you eat a forest mushroom. * Required: Bridge God * Location: Jungle * Trigger: Walk through one of the leafy plants, which is actually a creature with spikes in disguise. You can at least find one on the narrow path that leads to a river above the crossroads east of the bar.